Justice with Consequences
by julietspencer
Summary: This story is about a previous case Detective Lassiter worked in New York City, it was the case that went unpunished, a case in which his partner along with two other police officers were killed.
1. Prologue  NYC Police Department

This story is about a previous case Detective Lassiter worked in New York City, it was the case that went unpunished, a case in which his partner along with two other police officers were killed. This story begins with the Other Character, Jack Smalls, in this who comes to Santa Barbara to "haunt" detective Lassiter. It starts out very Lassiter centered but it will eventually turn into a Shawn/Juliet story.

This story mainly deals with the relationships between Lassiter/Juliet, Shawn/Juliet, and Lassiter/Shawn

Prologue

September 1996 – New York Police Department

Detective Carlton Lassiter stomped into the New York City Police Department frustrated and angry. No one could miss the glares that were coming his way. Every since he accused Jack Smalls, son of mayor hopeful John D. Smalls, of three murder/rape cases his life had been a living hell. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that Smalls had committed these murders but there was no evidence to back it up. He knew it would cause a major media frenzy but he had to go with what he felt, so he used a little technicality to bring him in; he would be arriving any minute and he hoped and prayed he could get him to confess.

As he waited he couldn't help but think about his current circumstances:

'I can't believe this is happening, after spending 10 years on the force I am so close to becoming a Lieutenant. It's too frustrating, just because some 18 year old son of a mayoral candidate raped and killed three of our youngest female police officers, one of which was my partner for two years. I could have saved her! I should have seen this coming! My career is on the line not to mention the fact that I promised the families I would put this son of a bitch in jail. How can there be no evidence? This SOB will rot in jail for the rest of his life if I have anything to say about it!'

"Lassiter, suspect's here. He is in Interrogation Room 1." An officer called shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Thanks." Lassiter barely whispered as he headed towards Interrogation Room 1 on the mission of his life.


	2. Chapter 1  The Interrogation Room

Chapter 1 – The Interrogation

'Don't show emotion, emotion equals weakness, be strong for Selene, Justice will prevail, I can do this' these were the thoughts that kept coming as Lassiter walked briskly towards Interrogation room 1.

'I have to do this, show no emotion; don't let him get to you'

Lassiter stood outside the room and took one last deep breath before he would have to face this creep.

Lassiter walked in and sat down at in front of one Jack Smalls who had an evilish looking smug on his face he was joined by his very prestigious lawyer, John Dirts, hired by his father.

"I'll get right to the point. Can you account for your ware bouts on the nights of July 21, 28, and August 11?" Lassiter questioned.

"Really, are we still on this? You know where I was at; but for your sake detective I will repeat myself. I was at my father's office late working on his campaign." Smalls sarcastically said.

"Well, answer me this Smalls, why didn't the security camera's pick up your most prominent person at your father's office on any of those nights?"

"Maybe it was because I have a key and I was in a part of the building that lacks that certain piece of technology. Check and see for yourself.

Never mind, I am sure you have done that already."

"Your right I have and I admit that such a place does exist, but it doesn't prove that you were there. Can you explain . . ."

In mid-sentence Small's lawyer's phone rang echoing throughout the Interrogation room and falling on two seemingly deaf ears seeing as how both Lassiter and Small were oblivious to anyone else.

"Excuse me, I must take this call. Jack, I advise you not to say anything while I am gone." said Dirts and then quickly hurried out of the room.

Having been so rudely interrupted Lassiter was at a momentary loss for words.

"You were saying, Detective" came Jack Smalls very cocky yet elegant voice, which brought Lassiter fluttering back to reality.

"I was simply asking you if you could explain why you were alone all three of those specific nights with no alibi." said Lassiter now very annoyed.

"I don't believe I have to, it was purely coincidental, I'm sure." said Smalls.

"I think I am through now detective, you don't have any evidence, and I believe it is time for me to get back to real life, I'm sure you don't mind" said Smalls as he stood up and walked towards the door."

Lassiter then jumped up and blocked the way to the door. "Sit back down, I haven't dismissed you." said Lassiter very gravely; you could tell Smalls was getting to him.

Smalls didn't return to his seat but just stood there in a stand off with detective Lassiter. He quickly looked around the room making sure there were no cameras to witness what he was about to say.

This didn't go unnoticed by Lassiter but before he could say anything Smalls leaned over and in a quiet sinister voice said "Just to let you know the girls they were _really_ good, especially that last one, what was her name? Selene, that's it. She was . . . how do say, enjoyable."

That was the last straw. "You Son of a Bitch" yelled Lassiter as he tackled Smalls and threw him HARD on the cold metal interrogation table.

Before anything else could be said swarms of police officers hurried into the interrogation room and pulled Lassiter off of Smalls.

At the same time Dirts reentered the room. "This interrogation is over, you have no evidence and charges will be dropped; I also plan to see to it that you get a reprimand for your behavior today Detective." As soon as these words were out of his mouth Smalls and Dirts were gone.

The officers holding him back from Smalls let him go and after a few blank stares Lassiter was left alone in the room.

'I knew he was the one and he is right there isn't any evidence, but there has to be!' he was interrupted from his thoughts when an officer came into the interrogation room. "Detective Lassiter, chief wants to see you ASAP."

Lassiter headed towards the chief's office and was immediately ushered in.

"Shut the door behind you." said chief of police Rodney Anderson.

"Chief I can ex…." Lassiter started to speak but was quickly cut off by the chief.

"There is no need to explain. I know this must be hard for you. You lost two fellow officers as well as your partner and you can't even touch the guy who did it. I do believe you Carlton, I believe he did it but there isn't any evidence and I can't control that and neither can you."

"I called you in my office because charges have been filed against you because of that stunt you pulled in the interrogation room. I have to take action and the only reason I am doing it is for political reasons, otherwise the department could loose budgeting money and its reputation. I have decided against firing you or putting anything on your record but have decided that a transfer would be best. There are three places open for a man of your talents and one is in Boston, one in Philadelphia, and the other in Santa Barbara. The choice is yours. Transfer will be effective in 2 weeks."

"What about the murders, what about justice for Selene?" a very disturbed looking Lassiter muttered.

"It has been over a month since the last murder, we will continue to look for leads but unless evidence is submitted or another murder, God forbid, happens we will have to change this case into an unsolved. You are also hereby relieved from all of your duties here and for the next two weeks you will receive paid vacation time."

"That's it then." said Lassiter

"Afraid so" said the chief.

Lassiter turned to walk out the door but then stopped and turned back around to face the chief and said

"I want to be transferred to Santa Barbara."


	3. Chapter 2  10 Years Ago Today  Part 1

Chapter 2 – 10 Years Ago Today

September 2006 – Santa Barbara

"It is a murky rainy day here in Santa Barbara, it seems as though we are having some very unusual weather for this time of year with seemingly no end in sight, the forecast is rain with isolated thunderstorms and heavy lightening in some areas. We hope everyone is being careful out there to..."

The radio announcer's voice was cut off as Detective Carlton Lassiter shut off his car in the SBPD's Parking Lot. It was 8:45; he was late; well, late for him anyway. Usually the detective arrived around 7:30 or 8:00 even though he didn't have to be there until 9:00. He loved his job but there was just something about today.

After taking the key out of the ignition Lassiter just sat there, he couldn't bring himself to go inside. It was pouring outside and inside his thoughts were doing the same. 'It has been ten years, ten whole years, ten years since I packed up all of my things and moved to Santa Barbara, ten years ago today I met Chief Karen Vick, Detective Vick then. Something is off, and it is not just the weather. I don't know it could just be the continuous bad memories of the past that keep playing in my mind. What is wrong with me today? I'm not early for work, I can't think straight, and I can't shake this bad feeling I've got.' Lassiter looked at the clock '8:51, it's time to go in.'

Lassiter reached over and grabbed his umbrella from the seat beside him. He climbed out of his car and opened his umbrella, shut his door and locked his car. Out of nowhere seemingly he sees his partner of two years, Junior Detective Juliet O'Hara running from the back of the parking lot getting soaked with every step she took. He shook his head and walked towards her.

"O'Hara, stop running before you fall." Lassiter said covering her with part of his umbrella. "You didn't feel the need for an umbrella on a day like this."

"I was running late, couldn't find it" said a breathless Juliet.

"Are you just getting here?" said Juliet after she caught her breath.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" said Lassiter as they walked speedily towards the SBPB Doors.

"No reason." said Juliet, sensing he didn't want to discuss it.

Juliet and Lassiter walked through the front door of the police station, Lassiter stopping to shake out his umbrella and put it in the rack by the door.

"Good morning Detectives. Nasty weather out there today isn't it?" said the receptionist at the front desk.

"Sure is, I just can't believe it is still raining." replied Juliet.

"Any messages?" asked Lassiter.

"Yes, chief Vick requested to see both of you in your office as soon as you arrived and got settled in; and Juliet you have a phone message somewhere. . . oh here it is" said the receptionist and handed the yellow phone message slip to Juliet as Lassiter walked towards his desk.

"Thanks" said Juliet as she stuffed the message into her bag and headed towards her desk.

Juliet quickly put her stuff down and headed towards the chiefs office with Lassiter. "Do you think we have a new case?" asked Juliet

"Hopefully. I don't think I can take another day of deskwork, although we do have quite a bit of paperwork to finish." said Lassiter as they were ushered into Vick's office.

"Good morning detectives, I know you are probably hoping for a case but I am afraid it is going to be another paperwork day, in fact I would like for all of your remaining paperwork to be finished and filed by the end of the day. I also wanted to let you know that you could be called if you are needed to help with traffic and weather related incidents that are occurring due to the currents conditions. Do either one of you have any questions?" said Vick

"Nope" answered both detectives simultaneously.

"Okay then, you are both dismissed." responded Vick.

Both Lassiter and Juliet filed out both on a mission towards their desks

"This really sucks, you know!" says Juliet

"Yes, it does, but the sooner we have this finished the sooner we can do other things; plus it is flooding outside. Do you really want to go out in this kind of weather?" replied Lassiter.

"That is a good point. Are you alright today, you usually put up at least a little fight when it comes to doing paperwork?"

"Yes I am fine O'Hara; I am just having an off day. Let's just get this paperwork finished." retorted Lassiter.

"O.K." said Juliet as she said down at her desk and looked at the quite mediocre pile of paperwork on her desk. There wasn't a whole lot of work but it warranted at least half a day or so. She started booting up her computer and getting things ready to go to work when she remembered the phone message the receptionist had given her early. She pulled out the yellow slip and it read 'Dear Jules, I predict a half price lunch in your future, signed your friendly neighborhood police psychic.' she quietly laughed to herself (not to be unnoticed by her partner) at the ridiculousness of the notes that one Shawn Spencer had been leaving for her. For the past few weeks she had gotten to know Shawn and Gus better and had been spending a good deal of time with them off of the clock. She was so glad she was finally making some friends, odd ones at that, but still she was making progress. She had been in Santa Barbara for two years and she was just now letting others get close to her. It actually scared her sometimes when she realized just _how_ close one Shawn Spencer was getting.

She stuffed the note back in her pocketbook and thought 'At least I will have something to look forward to today' and then she went to work.

Across from her sat Lassiter also clicking away at his paperwork. As he sat there he again began to think 'She has been my partner for two years, she is female, and the perfect age. Carlton quit thinking that, Smalls is long gone, he isn't studying you. But still I can't help shake the feeling that he is around, I just need to keep my eyes open, that is all I can do right now. As much as I would like to send a search party to find and kill this man, all I have is a feeling that he is around and Lord knows I don't even know if the man is still alive. I have got to calm down and concentrate on my work; besides Juliet can handle herself well, but then again so could Selene. Paperwork, Paperwork, Focus Carlton.'

Psych Headquarters 

"Guuussss, you promised!"

"No Shawn, I didn't promise; I specifically remember saying I would try to make it out to lunch today." replied Gus.

"Gus you haven't had lunch with me all week. All you do is work, work, work."

"Yeah Shawn I actually have a job."

"Hey, I have a job too!"

"Yes Shawn you do, and when you find us a new case to work on then I promise I will go out to lunch with you."

"Yay! I am going to pick up Jules for lunch anyway and I will find us a case and you can go to lunch with us."

"I can't Shawn, I have a meeting and you have no way of keeping me from it since you have your own car now. And plus I am not going to that weirdo Japanese place with you so you can use your buy one get one free coupon."

"Fine, I will just take Jules!"

"Fine with me. I will call you once I get out of my meeting to see if we have a new case." said Gus as he walked towards the door, "and tell Juliet I said hey."

"Will do, don't get too wet out there Gus!" yelled Shawn as Gus went through the door and into the rain.

Shawn looked at the clock '11:00, early enough. Time to go pick up the girl of my dreams. Wait what did I just say in my mind, I am loosing it. How can I say she is the girl of my dreams when I barely know her; but she could be the one. Whoa, that is scary. O.K. these thoughts have to be the product of an empty stomach; need to find food.' thought Shawn as he grabbed his jacket and umbrella and headed towards his brand new 2006 Pontiac G6, it was a bit small but it fit him.

Shawn pulled into the SBPD parking lot and tried to find the closest parking spot available. He actually found one relatively close, parked, and headed towards the building.

He walked through the front doors and was greeted by the receptionist as he walked towards Juliet and Lassiter.

"Hey Jules, Lassie! Wait a minute I am reading something . . . loads of paperwork that's it. I am getting something else. .. empty stomachs and wait for it . . . detectives that are ready for a break."

"Very good Mr. Spencer, but I am afraid I will have to pass on that offer." said a rather uneasy Lassiter.

"No smart comment Lassie, are you O.K.?" replied Shawn

"Yes, I am fine Mr. Spencer, thanks for your concerned." said Lassiter as he continued with his paperwork.

"So Jules, are you ready for that half price lunch!" said Shawn a little over enthusiastically.

"Quite ready actually, just let me find my keys."

"No need to Jules, I bought a car."

"Really, I can't believe it Shawn. I'm impressed" said Juliet.

"Shall we go then?" said Shawn

"Lets" said Juliet as she started putting things in her purse, she looked over to Lassiter "Would you like for us to bring you something back?"

"If you would?"

"Sure, are you craving anything particular?"

"Not really, surprise me. And why don't you take an extra hour for lunch I'll cover for you and be careful out there today."

"O.K., I will see you around 1:00." said Juliet, then she turned to follow Shawn out of the door.

Once the got outside Shawn opened his umbrella for Jules and himself as they walked towards his car. "What was that all about, Jules?"

"I don't know Shawn; he has been like this all day I don't know what to do about it. It seems like he has a lot on his mind and that he is worrying about something, and this morning when Karen told us we had to finish our paperwork he didn't complain or protest at all." said Juliet as Shawn opened the passenger side door for her, she climbed in and he shut the door and ran around to the other side shaking his umbrella before throwing it into the backseat.

"To be honest Jules he is creeping my out; he gave you a whole extra hour knowing you would be with me and he didn't even insult me when he had the perfect opportunity, twice!" said Shawn as he cranked up the car and headed towards the new Japanese place on the ocean.

"I don't know what is going on, but I plan on trying to get it out of him when I get back. Where's Gus?"

"He said to tell you hey and he is working his _real_ job or that's what he says anyway. Is the new Japanese place o.k. with you?"

"Sounds good to me, I am starving! Where is it at anyway?"

"Just a couple of blocks up on the beach. I would open the sunroof to show you the coolness but we would get soaked."

"Yeah, Shawn that doesn't sound like a good idea and what is up with the weather lately?"

"I don't know, but if it doesn't get back to the normal sunshine I am going to loose it."

"Here it is!" said Shawn as he got out and opened the door for Juliet. The rain started pounding harder as they ran for the entrance.

Unknown to both Juliet and Shawn a 28 year old Jack Smalls watched as both entered the restaurant.

'This is going to be too easy. I don't know who this guy is but he shouldn't be a problem. I should be able to accomplish the first phase of my plan without any problems.'


	4. Chapter 3  10 Years Ago Today  Part 2

**Chapter 3 – Ten Years Ago Today – Part 2**

'12:05 … good Lord this is going to be a long day' Lassiter thought to himself as he finished off the last of his paperwork. 'I need to find something to do before I loose my mind. I can't keep thinking about this; it has got to be just an off day; but still I just can't shake this feeling. I have just got to keep myself busy. O'Hara looks like she has quite a bit left; I think I will work on some of hers.' Lassiter went around to Juliet's side of the desk and picked up the bottom two files in her stack. He happened to notice a stack of phone messages on her desk and curiously picked them up. Almost all of them were from Spencer minus a couple from her brothers and one from her parents. He quickly put them back in their place, knowing that he shouldn't disturb her things and returned to his desk with the files.

'I wonder what is going on between Juliet and Shawn, not that it is any of my business, but I can't help but question Spencer's intentions; Carlton what are you Stupid, he is a guy and she is an attractive female and unless he decides to become serious all of the sudden his intentions can not be honorable. But who am I to question him, it isn't the 80's anymore; they are both adults and they can do they wish, who am I to stop them; wait a minute why do I even care. All I know is that if he hurts her, he'll pay.'

Lassiter opened the first file and started filling in the blanks. As he worked he started thinking about how close he had become to the partner who for some reason, other than the haunting feeling he had in his gut, had occupied his thoughts today. Over the past two years, the last few months in particular, they had become really close; closer than his previous female partner, Selene. In fact, they had become friends; even though most strangers would think otherwise.

**Japanese Restaurant**

"Hey Jules, do you want to come over tonight and watch M. Night Shyamalan's new movie Signs with me and Gus?" said Shawn a little too enthusiastically.

"Sure. What time?" asked Juliet as she took the last bite off her plate.

"What time do you get off?"

"Unless something comes up I should get off at 6:00; do you want me to pick up something for dinner before I come?" asked Juliet.

"How about pizza?"

"Sure, I will call Gus and ask him what kind he wants and order it before I leave work."

"What, you don't trust me to tell you what Gus likes on his pizza?" said Shawn acting as if she hurt his feelings.

"No, not after what happened last time." retorted Juliet.

"Jules, I do have a limited number of times I can pull that stunt before Gus really blows his top." joked Shawn.

"Sure you do." said Juliet as she laughed and glanced down at her watch '12:05'

"I need to order Lassiter's lunch, I will be right back" said Juliet as she headed towards the front of the busy restaurant.

Shawn couldn't help but watch her as she walked. 'Good Lord, she is hot! And what she is wearing isn't helping much' thought Shawn as he looked at her knee length dress that hugged her curves and showed just enough to be flirty but also professional and modest. 'Stop it Shawn, find something else to focus on before she catches you staring.' He turned his attention towards the deck of the restaurant and noticed that it had stopped raining. He started taking in details. '22 white chairs, 3 black ones, 5 tables, 5 lanterns . . .'

He quickly left his reverie when Juliet spoke.

"What is it?" asked Juliet when she noticed the solemn look on his face.

"Nothing, I just noticed it has stopped raining." said Shawn slightly shocked because he didn't realize Juliet had returned.

"They said the food should be ready in about 15 minutes." said Juliet.

"Do you want to go out on the deck while we wait?" asked Shawn.

"Sure" answered Juliet.

They made their way through the crowd and stepped out onto the deck closing the door behind them. The deck was empty because of the weather, but it did have an amazing view of the ocean and you could actually hear the music playing outside. Both Shawn and Juliet headed to the rail and leaned over to get a better view of the ocean, they forgot the railing was wet but were quickly reminded. Both stood in silence as they took in the untamed waves that were being driven by the incoming storm.

"The ocean is so beautiful today" stated Juliet as she broke the silence.

"Yes it is. Is this a country music station?" asked Shawn seemingly out of nowhere.

Juliet hadn't even noticed their was music much less what was playing, she had other things on her mind like what was going on inside Lassiter's head today and why Shawn wanted to act a little serious out of the blue, but she took a quick listen and discovered that it was indeed a country music station and the song She's Everything by Brad Paisley was just ending. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Just making sure, I actually kind of liked that song. That is just our secret though" said Shawn.

"You're not much a country fan, I take it."

"You are?" gawked Shawn.

"I grew up on it. That song is actually one of my favorites." said Juliet.

"Well, I guess I can live with you having one flaw." joked Shawn.

"Just because I like country music doesn't make me flawe . . ." Juliet began but was cut off when the waitress came outside and alerted her that the food was ready.

Shawn and Juliet made their way back through the crowded restaurant, picked up the take out and headed towards the parking lot. As they got into Shawn's car the rain once again began to start. Shawn started the car and headed back towards the police station unaware of the watching eyes of one Jack Smalls.

'Tonight will be the perfect time for phase one of my plan; after all of my surveillance I will finally get to have some fun' thought Smalls as he laughed to himself.

**Front of Santa Barbara Police Office** **– 12:40 **

Shawn pulls up in front of the SPBD doors to drop Juliet off.

"You're not coming inside?" asked Juliet curiously as she gathered her things.

"No, I think I have tortured Lassie enough for one day, whoa never thought I would say that!"

"Well he is not having the best day and I plan on finding out why" said Juliet as she opened up the door and braced herself to make a quick dash to the door.

"I hope you are successful because I think I am having withdraws from not being able to aggravate Lassie" said Shawn as Juliet opened her car door.

"I hope so too, see you tonight, thanks for lunch" said Juliet as she closed the car door and headed inside.

Shawn watched as she headed through the doors and then headed towards his office.

**Back at Psych Office**

Shawn picked up his phone to check his voicemail; it had somehow gotten turned on silent. 'Wonder how that happened' thought Shawn.

"You have one new message - Shawn, this is your father will you please take my mail inside so it won't get soaked from the rain. Should be back in a couple of days. Thanks."

'Well it least he said thanks this time' thought Shawn as he closed his phone and laid it on his desk.

Things had been getting a little better between himself and his father lately but he wondered how long it would last. It was already 2:30 and Shawn was bored to death. He put in a cake in his easy bake, played Texas hold em' online for a total of 10 minutes, changed the office answering machine three times, text and called Gus, and as a LAST resort started tidying up the office all the while thinking about his lunch with Juliet and how comfortable they had become. He hadn't ever sat down and really thought about his future until just recently; more specifically he had been thinking a lot about his future family. He had also been thinking about that stupid country song 'what did Jules say the name of that song was? Oh I remember She's Everything'; satisfied that he had thought of something other than cleaning to do he headed over to his computer to Limewire the song to his computer. The song had just finished downloading when Gus busted through the front door of the Psych office soaking wet.

"Shawn was it really necessary to leave 10 voicemail messages" said a slightly aggravated Gus.

"Gus you know I can't say everything I need to in 20 seconds," said Shawn.

"Trust me, I believe you. I take it you weren't able to obtain a case today" said Gus as he sat down at his desk and turned on his computer.

"No they were slower that Christmas down at the station. Paperwork and more paperwork," said a distracted Shawn.

"How was lunch with Juliet?" asked Gus

"Good, we ate, we talked"

"That was all Shawn?" quizzed a doubtful Gus.

"Yes that was it. Oh and Juliet is coming to watch Signs with us tonight and she is bringing pizza"

"I thought there was more." Said Gus

"You don't mind do ya, Gus" teased Shawn

"Nope, I like Juliet a lot, in fact I think I like her about .000001 more than you."

"Really Gus, I'm hurt!" Shawn joked as he grasped his chest jokingly.

Gus suddenly started looking around the office with a quizzical look on his face. "Shawn, did you clean up in here?"

**Back at SBPD **

"I can't believe we had to direct traffic in the pouring rain." said an obviously worn out Juliet, as Lassiter and her self walked through the front doors of the Police Department and made a beeline for their desks.

"Someone had to; we really didn't have much else to do anyway." Said Lassiter as he sat down at his desk to wait out the remainder of the day.

"Your right, at least we got to do something other than paperwork today."

Said Juliet as she turned to wrap up her paperwork. She had been unable to find out what was troubling her partner. She had never seen him like this; she knew what he was like when he had bad days and this was not just another bad day like he claimed, this was different and it ate her up inside because he wouldn't open up and tell her what was bothering him. She thought they were becoming really close as friends and this made her doubt their relationship a little.

Juliet looked down at the time on her computer screen '5:45, only fifteen minutes. Thank God!' thought Juliet. She looked up when she heard the voice of her superior Chief Karen Vick.

"Detectives, I think it is time to call it a day. Why don't you both go home early and get some rest." said Vick and then she made her way down the hall towards her office.

As soon as Vick left both Lassiter and Juliet began to gather there belongings and head out for the day.

Lassiter began to close down his computer and gather files together while he thought 'What is wrong with me, I still feel like something's off. Maybe I just need to go home take a shower, relax, eat dinner, and forget about today. Maybe I just need sleep.'

A Lassiter watch as Juliet packs up her things, shuts off her computer and stands up to leave all the while still having a very bad feeling.

"Lassiter, are you sure you are ok?"

"I'm fine I am just having an off day. I am about to go home and sleep it off, I'll be fine in the morning."

"Ok, well I will see you in the morning," said Juliet as she turned to walk out, but she was stopped by the voice of her partner.

"Juliet."

"Yeah."

"Be careful. Weather looks like it could get kind of rough," said Lassiter

"You too."

This totally threw Juliet off guard; he never called her by her first name, ever! She headed towards her car an momentarily forgot about what had just happened when she remembered she had to order the pizza for tonight. It had stopped raining so she took her time walking to her car and ordered the pizza as she walked and then headed off towards town to run some errands before she picked up the pizza and headed to Shawn's.


	5. Chapter 4  The Attack

**Shawn's apartment 12:30AM**

Two empty pizza boxes, two watched movies, and Lord knows how many hours later sat a very tired Shawn, Gus, and Juliet as they watched the credits roll on their second pick of the evening, MIIB: Men in Black II.

"What time is it?" said an obviously exhausted Juliet.

"12:30" replied an equally tired sounding Shawn.

Gus had fell asleep about an hour ago in the chair which left Shawn and Juliet on the couch; on opposite ends of course.

"You know you could just stay over Jules and make this a three person sleepover."

"In your dreams Shawn" replied Juliet.

"Aren't you going to wake Gus?"

"No he would rather I didn't, he'll be fine there" said Shawn as he grabbed the remote and flipped to the Weather Channel.

"I've got to get going, I have to report early tomorrow; 7:00 Sharp." Said Juliet

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here Jules, it looks all of this rain just got upgraded to a Tropical Storm and it is suppose to worsen as the night progress'." said Shawn worriedly.

"I would but I need some things from my house and I need to get ready for tomorrow and if it is like the Weather Channel predicts then my life is going to get more hectic tomorrow" said Juliet as she got of the couch and walked towards the door; this prompted Shawn to follow her.

"Here take this umbrella with you" said Shawn as Juliet opened the front door.

"Are you sure you won't need it tomorrow?"

"I have another one" said Shawn

"Thanks for the invite Shawn; I really had a great time" said Juliet

"So did I; we should do this more often" replied Shawn

"We really should; I will see you later" said Juliet as she opened the umbrella and strolled through the front door out into the pouring rain.

"Hey Juliet"

"Yeah"

"Call me when you get home just to make sure everything is okay" said Shawn

Juliet stops walking and turns back around and walks up to Shawn.

"Sure, thanks for looking out for me, but you do know I'm a cop, right?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you don't need looking out for."

"No it doesn't, but it does mean I can take care of myself" said Juliet and then she leans over and kisses Shawn on the cheek. "I will call you in a few minutes" said Juliet and then got in her car and drove towards her house leaving a speechless Shawn on the doorstep of his apartment.

"I saw that Shawn" said Gus who had just woken up and had sat up in the living room chair.

"Saw what?" asked a faked confused Shawn.

**Outside of Juliet's apartment**

Outside of Juliet's apartment waited the gruesome Jack Smalls.

'I have everything I need except for the toy and she is a pretty one too. Detective Lassiter will wish he had never concerned himself with my affairs. It is too bad I had to go out of the country for all of this time; this is just going to make this night way too enjoyable. Lassiter's pretty partner better show-right on time. Only a few more minutes and I can begin Phase I of my revenge; and it will be sweet.'

Juliet pulled up in the driveway of her house; the rain was pouring down and the thunder and lightening roared. She could barely she an inch in front of her. 'Forget the umbrella I am going to make a run for it.' Thought Juliet as she opened up her car door and ran to her front door, unlocked it hurriedly and went inside. She immediately locked her front door and then proceeded to call Shawn and tell him she had made it home and then went upstairs to take a warm hot shower.

Smalls waited a few minutes and then entered her home without notice; he picked the front locks and went inside. Once inside he noticed the shower had just been turned on and the weather outside had just started getting louder 'this couldn't have turned out any more perfect' thought Smalls. Smalls then cut her home phone lines, computer lines, and put a portable digital lock on all of the windows and doors and also located her cell and disabled it. 'She sure is taking her time and when she gets out there will be nowhere for her to run, she will be trapped in her own home.' Smalls also found the fuse box and turned off most of the electricity.

Juliet turns off the water and gets out of the shower and dries off. After putting her hair in a towel and putting her hair up she begins brushing her teeth. 'I'm just being paranoid, I don't hear anything, it is just the wind and thunder; I should have taken Shawn up on his offer then at least I wouldn't feel so paranoid. I just need rest and hope tomorrow will be a better day and hopefully Lassiter will be in a better mood.' Thought Juliet as she turned off her toothbrush and headed out of the bathroom.

Smalls had been waiting outside her bathroom for at least five minutes and the moment was finally here.

Juliet stepped out of her bathroom to immediately notice that her hall light was out and her stomach dropped she knew something was wrong and she headed towards her room to get her gun but was suddenly stopped by one Jack Smalls who was holding her gun in his hand.

"Looking for this?"

Juliet's first reaction was to run the other way but knew it was not going to help the situation so she choose a different approach since he held her loaded gun in his hand, she confronted the intruder.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?" said Juliet her voice trembling.

"My name is of no importance and you will soon find out my purpose and while it will be enjoyable for me, it won't be so glorious for you."

"I think I have had enough talk." said Smalls as he walked toward Juliet and grabbed her and as he did she knocked the gun out of his hand, got in a pretty good punch and ran for the stairs but was stopped when Smalls grabbed her ankle and she slammed into the ground hard. He pulled her towards him and then he proceeded to lay on top of her securing her knees and arms in place.

"I like a girl who can fight and I do believe I am going to enjoy you more than any of the others."

Juliet looked up at the man who had her pinned and immediately started profiling him

'White male about 6'3" or 6'4" about 170-180 pounds, built, and if he wasn't her attacker she probably would have found him somewhat attractive but all that goes out the window when one becomes a criminal'

Smalls leaned down to force a kiss on Juliet and as he leaned over some of his grip loosened and Juliet took advantage of this and once again escaped his grip. And once again he caught up with her. He punched her and she landed hard against the wall. He pinned her against the wall and resumed to take advantage of her and every time she would fight a little harder and each time she would be stopped. They struggled for at least 20 minutes but it seemed like hours to Juliet. Each time she would reach a window or door only to find out it was locked and only to be pulled back up stairs, pushed into a wall, thrown on the floor, thrown through tables, punched, kicked in the ribs, she knew she already had many bruises forming. Juliet squirmed out of his grasp again and scrambled into her bedroom and locked the door and started looking for weapons but as she did this Smalls reached into his back and pulled out his bottle of chloroform and put some on a cloth.

"I like the fighting up to a certain point but I think I have had enough, now it is time for the real fun to start" whispered Smalls as he headed towards her bedroom door.

He kicked down her bedroom door and Juliet came hurling at him with the lamp from her bedroom and hit him over the head. She thought she had knocked him out but she soon realized she hadn't when he grabbed her ankle brought her down to the floor once more and applied the cloth to her face. "Night, night sweetheart, see you in a few"

Juliet slowly opened her eyes and the events of the previous hour came rushing back to her. She took in her situation and with each new discovery her heart sank. Her hands were handcuffed to her bedposts and her legs were tied to the end the bed on each side and she had no clothes on and she didn't see her attacker, but she could her noises coming from the other room and there were candles lit all around her bedroom and the battery operated clock on her bedside table read 2:45AM and the weather had seemed to worsen – the thunder and wind was roaring louder and the rain was pounding harder.

She knew she shouldn't panic that was the first thing they taught her at the academy, but she couldn't help it, she was completely helpless. 'This can't be it, this can't be how I am going to die, don't panic it will only make things worse, think logically, think out the situation, who is this man and what does he want, I must try to get information from him this way I will have something to keep my mind occupied and not panic. I should have stayed at Shawn's; why didn't I stay at Shawn's?' Juliet's thoughts were interrupted as Smalls came into the room with many "tools" on a tray. It kind of looked like a doctor's surgical tray with tools laid out and he also had a cup of ice water.

"It took you long enough to wake up, Detective O'Hara" said Smalls as he neared her with the tray. He begins to touch her, kiss her, and do other things to her.

"If you know I am a Detective then you will stop this now."

"Good point detective, but I have a very detailed plan and for your information I am not going to kill you tonight so relax and have some fun for the next few hours; and scream all you want no one will hear you."

The next few hours felt like months as he went through all of his torturous items and with each passing moment she became weaker as bruises, scrapes, and cuts began to form all over her body, she screamed for the first hour but gave up after being hit a few times and realizing here efforts were futile, no one would hear her.

Around 6:00 Smalls chloroformed Juliet yet again and begin to clean up his mess, he took everything that could be traced back to him with him, and started the bath water in the tub and proceeded to wash Juliet from head to toe and wrap her back in her bathrobe and laid her back in her now sheet less bed. He then set her alarm clock for 8:00.

"I don't want you to be to late to work, Lassiter needs to be informed that this is only the beginning" said Smalls as he gathered all of his things and left her house before everyone in the neighborhood begin to awake.


	6. Chapter 5 I'm Strong Enough

_Sorry it took so long to update! This will be a short chapter but there should be more to come soon; suspense makes a story! Also I don't own any of the characters, etc. etc. _

_On with the story!_

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep. The alarm clock continued to go off as Juliet regained consciousness. She shivered as she turned towards the sound and switched it off, noticing it was 8:03; it had been going off for at least three minutes. She tried to jump up and get ready for work, she was suppose to be there an hour ago, and then the memories from the night before came flooding back and she collapsed back on the bed.

She thought she would be sick; she needed to throw up but held it back as she tried to sit up this time, much slower though. She was shivering as she sat up and realized she wore nothing but her robe; she was too afraid to look right now. She took a minute to take in her bedroom – it was spotless! There were no sheets on the bed, there weren't any stains either. 'Oh my God, I can't, I can't' thought Juliet not believing what happened to her and constantly replaying everything from the night before.

She had gone into full shaking mode by 8:30 and was still frozen in place. It was then her detective training started to kick in again. 'Why haven't any of my phones rang? I was supposed to be at work and hour and a half ago!' She then slowly stood up and began to assess the damage from the night before and went in search of her phone. With every step she took her body ached that much more. She couldn't move very fast, she was nauseated, and didn't know how she was going to make it through the day.

She discovered her landline phone had been disconnected and her cell had been turned off. When she turned her cell on she found fifteen missed calls; most from Lassiter and a couple from Shawn.

She had to get to work and she had to hide what had happened. 'What will they think of me if I can't even protect myself at home; I can't let them know that I am weak!' She called Lassiter to tell him she would be in shortly and he practically chewed her out (she told him she had overslept.) She went to her closet and put on an overly long turtle neck sweater a pair of pants and put on as much makeup as possible and then headed toward her kitchen got a bottle of water and the newest over the counter pain medicine and headed to work.


	7. Chapter 6 Turbulance

"Lassiter, I need to see you in my office please

SBPD

"Get here as soon as you can!" said Lassiter finishing his phone call with Juliet.

'Thank God she is alright!' thought Lassiter as he breathed out the breath he just realized he was holding. 'I think I was a little harsh on her but at least I know she is alright, or so she says; although she didn't sound like herself.'

As Lassiter thought he sat down at his desk and pretended to do paperwork; though his mind was the farthest it could be from police work. 'I know she said she is alright and I don't think she would lie to me; but I still can shake the feeling that something is off.'

"Lassiter where is O'Hara?" Chief Vick asked as she stuck her head out of her office door.

"I just got off the phone with her a few minutes ago and she is on the way" said Lassiter with little confidence.

"Can I see you in my office a minute please?" said Vick.

"Sure" said Lassiter as he walked toward his superior's office.

INSIDE OF JULIET'S CAR

She knew she had to go to work but she had to get her act together first. She drove slow, trying to think of excuses and how to explain her appearance. She wore long pants, a loose turtle neck cami and a black jacket, loaded on the makeup and wore her hair down to cover bruises on her neck and face. She hated lying to Lassiter and started to wonder if she should go to the hospital but had worked enough cases to know there wasn't any evidence for them to take. There wasn't anything that could be done so there was no need for anyone to know about what happened, she just knew she would lose every bit of respect she had earned since she had started if she revealed the night before. She came to a decision . . . she would hide what happened to her.

SBPD

Lassiter got up from his desk and walked towards the chief's office. As he walked hundreds of thoughts were running through his head; he knew something was off with Juliet – he could hear it in her voice. He had been very stern with her over the phone and he knew he had sounded much harsher than needed but that was the just the way he expressed his relief at hearing from her, seeing as how he was already halfway out the door to go to her apartment when his phone rang. Although he knew Juliet had lied to him about oversleeping he planned on finding out what really had happened as soon as she got in. He still had not been able to shake the bad feeling he had the day before and as a matter of fact it had worsened overnight; and as if his stomach could take any more he walked through Vick's door, saw the look on her face and knew trouble was in the air.

Psych Headquarters

"Have you been able to get in touch with Juliet?" asked Gus as he plopped down on the couch in their office.

"No." said a very worried looking Shawn.

"Shawn, why are you so worried? She is probably on a case and can't talk right now and with recovery efforts from the flooding." Said Gus

"Yeah, maybe" said Shawn half-heartedly "I need to know for sure though, want to go with me?" said Shawn.

"Sure, I actually don't have anything else to do today." answered Gus as they headed out the front door of the Psych office.

SBPD

Lassiter walked through Chief Vick's door. "Shut the door behind you and take a seat."

said Vick.

Lassiter did as she asked and then asked "Should we wait for O'Hara to get here?"

"No, I actually needed to ask you about something or rather someone. I got a call this morning from Chief Anderson in New York about a case that went cold 10 years ago, the case that brought you to Santa Barbara PD."

"Smalls" asked Lassiter already knowing the answer.

"Yes, Anderson said the tips you gave him a couple of years ago gave them enough to issue a search warrant and they found enough evidence in his house to convict him of all three of the cop rape/murders along with 15 other similar cases. They arrested him and his father posted the 2 million dollar bail and Smalls skipped town. He also said that before Smalls skipped town he swore to get back at you in the worse way possible and said that if Justice was served then you would have consequences."

Lassiter sat sinking in the words chief Vick was speaking and realizing why he had the feelings he had been having lately. His heart dropped and he sat there stunned not really knowing what to say.

As Vick talked on she watched as Lassiter grew pale, she had never seen him without his strong presence and stern face. This worried her.

"Do they know his whereabouts?" said Lassiter.

Before the chief could answer there was a light knock on the chief's door.

"Come in." said Vick.

It was Juliet and by now the pain of the night before had started to kick in and she had broken out with a cold sweat all over.

"The recep said you wanted to see me" said Juliet very weakly, this did not go unnoticed by Vick and especially did not go unnoticed by Lassiter.

Lassiter took in her appearance and knew right away that she was not okay. She was pale, covered in sweat and looked like she would fall over at any second. Lassiter stood from his seat and walked her way just in time to catch her as fell to the ground.


End file.
